Life Again
by Ambuu
Summary: Life again after the War. Adventure, grief, love. Marriage law. I'm terrible at summaries, just give it a shot. HG/HP/GW/FW/CW/DM/BZ A tad bit HG/SB. In between T and M, just watch out. I might change it.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter.  
>Bear with me while I set the plot please.<br>This is my first Harry Potter fanfic =]. **

My curls flutter behind me, entangling themselves into a rats' nest that I will never be able to undo later. But that is not what is on my mind at the moment. Adrenaline is pumping through to the places that need it. My legs are screaming, flying. Twigs and leaves and all sorts of things I don't want to think about are attacking me from everywhere. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a mass crashes into me, barreling me onto the forest floor.

Laughter escapes me uncontrollably. My sides quickly begin to ache, my breath hitching. But oh how good it feels anyway. Laughter has been hard to come by lately.  
>"Get off," I manage.<br>The weight rolls off me, masculine laughter joining my own.  
>"Got you Mione," he says between breaths.<br>"Yeah, yeah," I grumble happily.  
>He puts his glasses on, glancing towards me. His laughter turns maniacal.<br>"Oh Merlin. Hermione you should see yourself."  
>"Yeah, Harry, I can only imagine; going by what you look like."<br>"Heyyyy," he retorts, getting up.  
>He puts out a hand and helps me up as well. Ever the gentleman.<br>"Come on, let's get back," he says.  
>I can almost hear the gloomy music as we make our way back, my walk the walk of shame. I was the first to be caught. Sad; especially since it was mine and Harry's idea to introduce the Weasleys to the Muggle game of Manhunt.<p>

At first I thought it might not be that great of an idea, that maybe it would drudge up memories of being in hiding. But it was also a way of unwinding, getting all of the bad feelings out through physical exercise and laughs. It would also give the Weasleys an insight into the Muggle World. Being at the Burrow helped a lot, I think, because of the familiarity and warmth.

Looking at Harry's triumphant face, I'm glad we decided to play. His smile actually reaches his eyes, the eyes that so famously look like Lily's. Everything about Harry is famous, from his eyes, to his crazy hair, to his scar. I feel terrible for him. No one will really see him for who he is, the man that he is. We've all had to grow up due to the war, and besides the permanent mark that it's left on him, it's made Harry into one Hell of a man. Those illustrious emerald eyes hold depth. Hurt, sorrow, sincerity, compassion, and love shine through them. His face is angled, no longer rounded from when we first met at school. Even then, he wasn't round though. Quite scraggly because of the treatment of his relatives actually. But now he's hardened, his body thriving with hard muscle. His famous crazy hair brings an ounce of innocence and cuteness to him. When I look at him, he's not that famous boy-who-lived. He's just Harry, the man I would die for, the man that I loved. Like a brother, or so I thought. Sometimes, there's a little flash of something else. But I think maybe there always would be, if only because we've been through so much together. There's an understanding between us, a bond that can never be matched by anything. Some would see it as a spark, I simply understand it as unconditional, undefined love.  
>We reach the area the boys play Quidditch in.<p>

"Oi! Everyone! I've found Hermione!" Harry calls.  
>I smile and hide my face. I'm glad about all the fun, but at the same time, I feel…annoyed. From everything I've been through, it shouldn't have been so easy to catch me. Even though the War's over, I can't afford to get lax. Everyone starts piling in from all different directions.<p>

"Hah! Who would've thought" George starts, putting his arm around me.  
>" – It'd be Hermione'd be caught first?" Fred finishes.<br>Oh Godric. The twins. A large smile spreads across my face and I can't hide it. We'd all been so close to losing them. George, thank Merlin, only lost an ear. It could've been worse. We're lucky Snape got to him instead. Fred, though. It was a really close call. But we got to him in time, and he's alright now. That's all that matters. I can't imagine how it would've been. They carry a light within themselves, which I can't really explain to myself. Looking at their matching grins, my smile gets even wider. Their light, their humor, their goodness is just too much. I used to think they just misbehaved all of the time for no good reason, but they're actually really smart, and are pretty dashing in looks to tell the truth.

"Who knows, lads, maybe she let him catch her?" Charlie smirks and winks in my direction.  
>A large blush crosses my cheeks. I've gotten to know Charlie a lot better since the War. We've all kind of been recuperating at the Burrow, trying to mend the emotional scars enough so that we can face the world. After all, it's only been two months. But Charlie's been a real help to me. Sometimes, it's just easier to talk to someone who doesn't know everything about you. In comes Charlie, trying to spend time with his family after this huge lurch in the Wizarding World. He's smart, sweet, gorgeous, and fascinating.<br>Oh Godric help me, I just realized I've been looking at all the men here as more than friends. I have to stop being such a mind slut. But can anyone blame me? After all of the things I've seen and been through? And with such good candidates in front of me? I think I can splurge a little. Where has prudish Hermione gone? Maybe with all of her innocence.

My internal debate is interrupted by Ron.  
>"Oi! Don't talk about Mione like that!"<br>Ron, Ron, Ron. There's a bloke that I know where I stand. We'd gotten together for a little while, but realized it had been one of those childhood things. You know each other forever, feelings arise, you give it a shot, but realize you're better off as friends. We never got along anyway. I love Ron. He's my best friend. No one can ever replace him in my life. I'd die for him too. But he's not someone I'm going to love romantically.

"Ron, leave it be," Percy sighs.  
>I'm glad Percy realized his mistakes. I mean, I understand that he did what he did because he thought it was the right thing to do, and that he was actually protecting his family. But he was very, very wrong. And even though the Weasleys acted like they weren't really sad about him, I know there was a gaping hole in their hearts. He's even gotten himself a girlfriend. He got together with Lavender, believe it or not, after the Final Battle.<p>

"Yeah, Ron, listen to your older brother," Bill laughs.  
>Bill's another one to be thankful for. Greyback could have killed him or changed him. He has a scar of his own now, and likes his meat a little on the rare side, but he's alive and well. His wife Fleur is actually three months pregnant.<p>

"Oh hush, Bill," Ginny retorts.  
>Ginny's doing good as well. Her and Harry broke up a few weeks after the Final Battle. Ginny realized Harry was just a childhood fantasy she had concocted in her head and wasn't anything like what she imagined, and Harry realized that Ginny, though beautiful and strong, wasn't for him. Ginny actually got together with Neville Longbottom after the Final Battle. They had saved each other's lives and had gotten caught up in the moment. They kept in touch only to find out they had a lot in common, though they were both so different. They're actually really cute together, as unlikely a pair as they seem. Neville's really gained some confidence, especially after killing Nagini.<p>

Everyone's smiling. It's so good to see. We're all happy at the moment. I know that as soon as the effect of the game wears off, we'll all be in our little bubbles of gloom, but it's good to feel this now, together. I also know that though the War will always have its stain on us, we'll overcome the sorrow and be happy again like we are now.

Mr. Weasley comes walking in to our little group from the house. A look at his face and I know it's not good. It had to happen eventually, the point to break our bubble.  
>"Hello Mr. Weasley. Hard day at work?" I ask.<br>He looks up at me, and I see the sadness in his eyes.  
>"You can say that. Look, I want you all to know that I tried my best to stop this. I've worked with them to get it as fair as possible, but I couldn't get rid of it completely. A lot of people have actually put in the effort, but the Minister is very adamant about this. I can't express how sorry I am."<br>He looks at each of us in turn. Everyone's eyes search his. What now? What more?  
>"What is it Dad?" Ron asks.<br>"The Ministry…has decided that the toll from the War has been too great. It wants to start anew, bring in some fresh blood and happiness. It wants to forge ties."  
>"What do you mean Dad?" Charlie asks when it seems as though he's finished.<br>Percy suddenly looks horrorstricken, "No! They can't have! Dad, tell me it's not true."  
>Mr. Weasley looks at his third oldest and simply nods gravely.<br>With pain pronouncing each word, he tells us, "The Ministry has passed a Marriage Law. It will be announced tomorrow morning."

**K guys. Hope you liked that so far. Bear with me. I know that absolutely nothing happened yet and it's just Hermione drooling over boys and saying stuff you pretty much already know, but I'm just setting the scene. Again, please bear with me and give this a shot. There will be adventure haha. Please review. Constructive criticism or just a "good job", I would love.  
>PS - I promise to make the next chapter longer.<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys; my computer was broken. Is Lavender a pureblood? I'm sorry if I'm wrong.**

"_The Ministry…has decided that the toll from the War has been too great. It wants to start anew, bring in some fresh blood and happiness. It wants to forge ties."_  
>"<em>What do you mean Dad?" Charlie asks when it seems as though he's finished.<br>Percy suddenly looks horrorstricken, "No! They can't have! Dad, tell me it's not true."  
>Mr. Weasley looks at his third oldest and simply nods gravely.<br>With pain pronouncing each word, he tells us, "The Ministry has passed a Marriage Law. It will be announced tomorrow morning."_

"_What?_" I, Hermione Granger, am completely, and utterly, at a loss.  
>My head flails around, curls swinging widely, to look at everyone's reactions. The grief stricken face of Mr. Weasley along with his solemn nod only confirms the tragedy. Bill stares off into space angrily, while Charlie worries his lip, eyes down and arms crossed. The twins' laughter seems to slowly fade from their eyes, while Percy continues to look a morose kind of perplexed. Ron's mouth is hanging open, his eyes wide, bewildered. Ginny has tears building in her eyes, her mouth set firm to hold them in. Harry seems to be choking on something. It looks as if I, once again, must find the answers.<p>

"Are they out of their minds? After all that we've been through? To subject us to this? Our emotional and mental states are fragile enough!"  
>My arms are clawing through the air in emphasis. Mr. Weasley simply looks at me gravely, in understanding, but at a loss. I let out a noise that sounds something like <em>errrrr<em>. It isn't Mr. Weasley's fault.  
>"What exactly does this law entail? Do we have any choice in this?"<br>Mr. Weasley lets out a sigh, "As for your states, they believe that the marriages and births will bring happiness and stabilize everyone. You have a choice in your partner for a time, but each pair must be male/female to ensure births and each pair will be submitted for a compatibility test to ensure that the match will last. For everyone else they get a list of compatible matches from which they must choose. Purebloods must marry Muggleborns unless under special circumstances. Witches and wizards marry for life. There is no divorce. And each couple must be pregnant or have a child within a year. Failure to comply results in, depending, a sentence to Azkaban for life or removal from the Wizarding World. The law is very complex, but that is the main idea."  
>"This is ridiculous! Is there any way to get out of this?"<br>"All witches and wizards between the ages of seventeen and fifty must comply; no exceptions, unless already married with children."  
>A long silence ensues.<p>

"How long do we have to find a partner on our own?" I ask quietly.  
>"A week. You find out if it's accepted the week after. You must be married within the month," Arthur replies.<br>We all glance at each other meekly.  
>"This isn't right; I can't let them do this to all of you," Bill states.<br>"Son, there's nothing you can do."  
>Percy nods determinedly, "I'm going to floo Lavender," and strides to the house purposefully.<br>Ginny gasps, "I'm going to go find Neville," and runs after Percy.  
>"Lavender and Neville are purebloods," Ron says softly.<br>Fred looks over to Ron and states gravely, "They'll make it, I'm sure. They have to."  
>Harry looks up worriedly, "Mr. Weasley?"<br>"Yes, Harry?"  
>"How long do we have to choose from the lists?"<br>"You have a month to choose and then two weeks after to get married."  
>Harry swallows past a lump in his throat and shakes his head.<p>

"I can't believe this," Charlie states to the ground.  
>"Didn't think we'd get hitched –, " George starts.<br>"- This young. Not for a long while." Fred finishes.  
>I shake my head, arms crossed, "It wasn't even in my plan. I mean, yeah, but not really. I was supposed to –"<br>"Go to university, work your way to head healer - ," Harry interrupts.  
>"And <em>then<em> maybe _think_ about finding a guy and having a family," Ron attempts to mimic my voice.  
>I give a sad smile, "Yeah. I can't do that with …," I stop.<em><br>A child_. _How can they push us into such life changing circumstances without our consent? After all that we've been through? This isn't a dictatorship!_  
>"How could Wackspurt do this to us?" I ask in desperation.<br>"This is a free world," I state a moment later.  
>Harry nods determinedly, "I know I shouldn't complain, but I didn't fight my whole life for something like this to happen."<br>I look over at him in concern; Harry never really says anything about how much of his life was given up for the World we live in. He deserves to have a say.  
>"You're right, mate, Wackspurt might even be a worse minister than Scrigmour," Ron adds, "We have to <em>do<em> something."  
>'They'll take away our wands, Ron," Charlie points out.<br>"So we do it smart; we have Hermione. She can do anything," Ron states matter of fact.  
>"Not <em>anything<em>, Ronald," I retort, blushing.

But suddenly, the heat leaves my face, my hand dropping from my mouth. A fire begins burning in my chest. Out of nowhere, without my understanding, defiance rises in my heart. Harry and Ron are right. I don't like to talk about my part in the War any more than Harry does, but we _did_ fight. _We _faced Voldemort, torture, Death Eaters, uprooting, and so much more. Everyone in the Wizarding World has gone through Hell. The Ministry can't do this to us. We have a choice. We deserve to live our lives after giving them up for the sake of millions. My hands clench into fists and determination shoots daggers out of my eyes.

When I look up, they're all staring at me.  
>"You're right. We can't do this. They can't do this. We're not going to allow this. We're going to take over the Ministry."<br>Another silence follows.  
>"'Mione, I think you've gone off your rocker," Fred states.<br>"Yeah, 'Mione, you're stressed, maybe you should sit down. This isn't you," George backs up.  
>Harry and Ron are looking at me seriously, trying to figure me out.<br>"I know this sounds crazy. But this just isn't right. You said it Harry, we've given up too much for us all to live freely, without fear. Wackspurt is just another Voldemort, the Ministry, his Death Eaters. You have to be with me on this."  
>"I'm with you Hermione, but what you're saying is impossible. I just meant we should get them to evoke the law - ," Ron answers.<br>"You just said I can do anything, Ronald."  
>"I did, but Hermione –"<br>"I'm with you," Harry states, looking into my eyes.  
>"I'm with you," he reiterates, moving to stand beside me, turning his gaze to the others.<br>"Harry…," Ron gulps.  
>The redhead's gaze turns to me, "Hermione," he whispers.<br>"You're crazy, but I would never leave you…again," he states, joining me on my other side.  
>Mr. Weasley looks at the three of us gravely, "You know what you're proposing is out of the question…But you three are my children, and I'm with you whatever, wherever, whenever. Molly as well."<br>"I'm in. I won't let them do this to my family, to everyone," Bill states.  
>Fred and George walk towards me.<br>"We're in," they announce in unison.  
>"Me too," Charlie states, walking closer.<br>I nod gravely, and with Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Charlie huddled around me, a strange feeling pervades my body. My skin seems to puff out and vibrate.

I look around at them all curiously. They're all staring at me again, perplexed.  
>"'Mione…," Fred calls.<br>"You're…," George sputters.  
>"You're purple!" Charlie exclaims.<br>"You're glowing!" Harry adds.  
>"Hermione you're glowing purple!" Bill puts it all together.<br>"Merlin!" Mr. Weasley's eyes bug out.  
>"'Mione what's going on?" Ron asks.<br>"I don't…I don't know," I answer.  
>I hold out my hand to see that they're right. The feeling intensifies as they all watch, multiplying, rushing through my body. My head starts to feel dizzy, light, and then everything goes black.<p>

* * *

><p>"I think she moved," a voice rolls through my head.<br>"Her eyes just did!" another confirms.  
>"She's going to wake up!" yet another adds.<br>"Go get the others!" a fourth calls.  
>Fighting the weight that seems to be holding my eyelids together, I slowly open them. I blink a couple of times, trying to piece back reality. I come to the conclusion I'm on a bed, in Ginny's room. Harry, Ron, Fred, and Charlie are standing over me.<br>"'Mione," Harry calls softly.  
>One of them is holding my hand, rubbing soothing circles.<br>"Are you alright," Ron asks.  
>I nod slowly, opening my mouth to speak. I have to clear my throat a couple of times before I can let out words.<br>"What happened?" I ask.  
>"We don't know," Charlie answers.<br>"You were glowing, and then you passed out," Fred supplies, looking at me worriedly.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley burst into the room with George and Bill. The other twin runs over to me.  
>"'Mione! Are you okay?" he asks.<br>I nod, "Thanks," I answer quietly.  
>"Oh my dear girl," Mrs. Weasley pouts, coming to fuss over me and the blankets.<br>She does a couple of wand movements while looking over me frantically.  
>Finally, she says, "You're fine. Nothing's wrong."<br>Her face is puzzled.  
>She adds, "Maybe we should take you to St. Mungo's."<br>"No. I'm fine Mrs. Weasley, really," I say, starting to get up.  
>"No, no, lay down dear," she says, and looks over at Arthur.<br>"You said she's fine, dear. Maybe it was the stress," he answers her unspoken question.  
>"Alright. But you need to rest. Everybody out," she says firmly.<br>Under her watchful eye, everyone piles out.  
>"Just rest, dear. Feel better," she says as she closes the door.<p>

Ten minutes later Harry and Ron sneak in. Harry casts a Muffliato and locks the door.  
>""Mione are you alright?" Harry asks.<br>"Yes for the thousandth time. Thank you," I reply exasperated.  
>The two boys share a glance and look back to me.<br>"'Mione…were you serious about the Ministry thing?" Ron asks.  
>I nod, "They can't do this. But it's not even just that, Ron, the Ministry's been corrupt for years. Who knows how long?"<br>"This is crazy, but you're right. But how are we going to do this? You know we're not just going to need a plan and all the luck in the world to take them down. We're going to need to establish a new one when we're done," Harry replies.  
>"I know," I answer, "But it has to be done, and who else is going to do it? People look up to you, Harry."<br>"No, it's you that's in charge this time Hermione," he states gravely, "You're what they need. Brains, courage, and power with morals. You're all that Hermione."  
>"Harry's right, 'Mione."<br>I sigh, "You know, I'm not crazy. I thought I was, but it's true. Look at our lives and everyone else's. Everything touched by the Ministry is tarnished. Sirius was stuck in Azkaban without a trial. You were left with your Aunt and Uncle even though your parents' will specifically said for that not to happen. Lucius has had his hand in everything, as well as other Death Eaters. That's not even a start in everything the Ministry's done wrong."  
>Harry became quiet for a long time.<br>"Blimey, you're right Hermione."  
>"Harry would've had a real family if it wasn't for them," Ron adds.<br>"But seriously, how do we do this, Hermione?" Harry asks.  
>"Well, we'll have to play it safe. Make sure we're off the radar. We'll go along with this Marriage Law, but we're going to put an end to this long before the three of us are married. I'm thinking of a plan."<br>"OK, 'Mione," Ron says.  
>"We trust you," Harry adds.<p>

They climb onto the small bed and squish themselves on either side of me. We lay there for a while, together, and long after they fall asleep, I'm still awake, creating a plan, weighing pros and cons, looking at every angle. When the Sun pours through the window, I'm still scheming. Only when the sounds of rushing wings along with the noise of owl cries invade my ears do I allow myself to move. I look at the men beside me, to find them gazing back. It's begun.

**Please review =]. So just to give you a little insight, Hermione's not a regular witch, there's going to be a lot of competition and wooing her to have her as a wife, and action behind the scenes against the Ministry.**


End file.
